Difficulty in rising from a chair is a common problem in older persons and is associated with adverse outcomes such as falls, institutionalization, and increased caregiver burden and injury. This research will produce a device, the Sit-to-stand Motion Assessment and Rehabilitative Training (SMART) Chair, to improve chair rise ability which will in turn help improve and maintain independence in older adults. The specific aims of Phase I are to design and fabricate the chair riser exerciser (CRE), a sit-to-stand training device that encourages the use of certain limb and trunk motion strategies to improve the chair rise ability of transfer-disabled older adults. Phase II will result in a completed version of the CRE which will meet all engineering and composition requirements in accordance with GMP (good manufacturing practices) guidelines to facilitate 510 (k) approval and a commercial launch.